


Only Here for the Cake

by fangirls5ever



Category: Lego Ninjago, Ninjago - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bruiseshipping, Cole and his love for cake, Cole is definitely not going to be the winner, Cupcake Wars AU, Gen, M/M, but I don't think anyone expects him to be, cole is literally just here for the cake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirls5ever/pseuds/fangirls5ever
Summary: In which Jay is anxious, Kai sets stuff on fire, Lloyd loves the color green, Zane is set to win, and Cole is actually just here for the cake.Or... the Cupcake Wars au nobody wanted, but is getting anyways.





	Only Here for the Cake

_The camera turns on, shaking a little as its handler raises it up onto their shoulder. It pans upwards from a creamy-tile floor to reveal a woman with black hair tied back in a short ponytail. Her lips quirk in a smile as she runs a hand across the gold hoops in her ears, red leather jacket and silky black shirt a nice contrast._

_"Ready?" she asks, crossing her arms._

_The camera swings up and down as its holder nods._

_The woman's smile grows wider, and she gestures with her hand to something offscreen, saying grandly, "Well, let's get started. Cole?"_

_The camera shifts to the right to show a man standing beside her, leaning back against a cotton-candy-pink counter as he stares lovingly at the slice of funfetti cake beside him._

_The woman clears her throat._

_The man doesn't move. She speaks again, her voice betraying just a hint of impatience. "Cole, we need to finish up with your interview so we can get to the next contestants."_

_Cole only leans closer to the cake, a tan, calloused hand inching over to play with the edge of the paper plate. "Will there be more cake after this?" he asks._

_"You're in a baking competition. You've kept your own bakery for, what, years? You can make your own cake."_

_The camera rises and falls in a gentle motion as its holder sighs, one of the men beside the cameraman muttering, "Honestly, Chop, the things Nya puts up with."_

_"Kapow, shut up."_

_At this point, Nya steps back onscreen, a bright smile on her face as she slowly, delicately, reaches a hand across the counter. Carefully, she pinches the edge of the paper plate between her fingers, prompting Cole to look up. Their eyes lock, and her smile takes on a saccharine quality._

_"Ready?" she asks, and with a lightning-quick flick of her wrist, launches the cake across the counter and out of view. The camera captures the exact moment Cole's heart breaks as the cake slides just a bit too far—_

_—and splatters across the floor. "Oops," Nya says cheerfully as Cole gasps, one hand flying to his mouth as his eyes grow suspiciously bright with what may be tears. "Well, again, you can just make your own. Now," she says, straightening up as her voice takes on a new surety, "Cole, how did you get into baking?"_

_The man continues to stare forlornly at the offscreen cake, one hand clenching and unclenching as though reaching out to the splattered dessert._

_Nya's smile grows strained. "Cole."_

_"I just really love cake," he says flatly, thick brows knitting together._

_The woman waits, tapping a finger offscreen against the counter._

_Cole only continues to mourn his cake in silence._

_"So you opened a bakery," she says slowly, "all because you love cake."_

Cole, apparently having shifted from grief to anger in record time, snorts at this, hands rising to rest sassily on his hips. " Own, no, frequent, yes." 

___ _

___A long, unbroken pause._ _ _

___ _

___"What," Nya says flatly._ _ _

___Cole nods, letting the words sink in._ _ _

___ _

___Nya's face grows pale, almost waxen, as he turns away, again disinterested._ _ _

___ _

___Cole's mournful sigh as he gazes at the cake again is the only sound in the room._ _ _

___ _

___Finally, slowly, almost painfully, Nya forces out, "You don't own a bakery."_ _ _

___ _

___Cole frowns, cocking his head to the side. His eyes flit up from the funfetti splatter to the camera for a moment, before finally shifting to Nya. "Is that a problem?"_ _ _

___ _

___Again, the room is deathly silent._ _ _

___ _

___Nya's hands are clenched into fists, and she seems to be shaking, from laughter, tears, white-hot anger, no one is quite certain._ _ _

___ _

___"Run," the cameraman whispers, video shaking as he takes slow steps back. " _Run!" _____ _

___ _

___Screeching splits the air, and the camera shakes violently, tumbling over itself as it falls from the man's shoulder and crashes to the floor._ _ _

___ _

___A loud, ear-splitting wail is all that can be heard above the director's breathy sobbing as the screen fades to black. ____ _

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is pretty short, but I'm hoping to make decently long chapters if I can find a computer to type on :D My motivation for this story is really tentative, so any comments or critiques would really help! 
> 
> (I'm sorry, I couldn't fix the italics, I am useless with them but really want to use them regardless)
> 
> My Tumblr is Lego-Ninjago-AU (I'm sorry I couldnt make that a link) if you want to talk about bruiseshipping, Lloyd Garmadon, or Mystic Messenger with me :D I would love to chat!
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
